


worth it

by selinipainter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinipainter/pseuds/selinipainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need Clarke to save Bellamy’s life by taking a bullet/sword for him. I need him to ask her why she did it, and I need her to say, “It was worth the risk”. That way she will have said it once in terms of wasting his life, and once in terms of saving it.</p><p>(based on <a href="http://heartofbellarke.tumblr.com/post/109233130876/i-need-clarke-to-save-bellamys-life-by-taking-a">this</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellamyslady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyslady/gifts).



The alarms are blaring, and Bellamy groggily thinks they are done for. Miller scrabbles at the cuffs a little more desperately. He tries to lie still, he needs to wake up.

“ _Faster!_ ” Jasper roars from the doorway.

“Working on it goddammit fuck, what the fuck Bellamy, who needs this much –“ the cuffs fall away and he is free, finally. Five days on the table and god knows how many more before in the cage.  He throws his legs off the table and promptly falls off the table, flat on his face.

“Go. Jesus, stop waiting for me,” he says a little too loud, a little too harshly, still not used to not screaming. (It could also be the floor, freezing his face. It wakes him up mostly at least.) They can’t lose the rest of the 100 because he was too weak to take one fucking step.

There was a time when they listened to him, without question. Today is clearly not one of those because Miller is dragging him up, Jasper rushing forward to his other side. They take Bellamy’s weight between the two of them, mindful of his burns.

“Not leaving without you, Bellamy. Before you ask, Monty’s getting the others out. Fox is helping him,” Jasper says.

The feeling returns slowly to his legs, the blood loss not affecting them (much). They pass by five doors before he can walk by himself. It takes a corridor and three more doors to get back to the cages and the rest. Monty’s got most of them out but not all. There’s a girl trailing him, helping the kids out of the cages as soon as they are unlocked, patting them down for injuries.

 _Clarke_.

He doesn't want to see her, he does. He wants to talk to her, he doesn't. Because I can't lose you became it's worth the risk, became good luck and a dismissal so unlike her. She never was weak, and he doesn't know where that came from either and he's confused and his head is throbbing a little. 

But the Grounders came through after all then, they were not alone. And the alarms. The alarms was because of the rescue, not because of Monty and Miller. He slumps against the door, it was worth the risk, after all. 47 accounted for and just in time too, they had cut it far too close. Jasper hands him a knife, a pitifully small thing before slipping out the door again. There’s a dark haired girl curled around him when Bellamy steps out to keep watch. He looks away, there are things here he still does not understand. (Like the shadows under Clarke’s eyes when she stayed up to keep watch, the first few nights after her return. Or the way she looks thinner and harder, refusing to eat most days absently.)

“Bellamy,” she says, quietly from his side, a message and a question wrapped in one. He takes the gun from her and hands her the knife, he can do this. The kids have to see them united and normal.

They shepherd the kids through the trapdoors, Grounder guards protecting the doorway. He goes through with Harper who is still too weak. Clarke comes down a little later with the last of them. He steps forward into the lead, falling a step behind Clarke. He can do this, walk beside her like nothing has changed.

(He can’t. He can’t because he can’t stop wanting to protect her, willing to do anything for her even after. Can’t stop the surge of _protect her defend Clarke_ that is instinct. But gods, he wants to stop feeling that way.)

She doesn’t try talking to him, instead she counts out the corridors and pathways, trying to keep the directions straight in her head. They get there without getting lost, a little bit of luck finally going their way. He steps back to the back of the group, facing the entrance. The Grounders might be covering the trapdoors but there are a lot of tunnels and the reapers are still loose. Clarke works her way through the crowd, talking to those who are afraid and guiding all of them through the jump.

“Bellamy, your turn,” she calls out when the last one’s through. He walks up to the edge, looks over. It looks far too high a jump; he can survive it of course. The kids and the Grounders are dragging themselves up on the distant shore. It still doesn’t stop him from hesitating a little.

“No!” she yells suddenly and pushes him over. He straightens out a little before he hits water and manages to resurface before losing air.

“A little warning-“ he says, treading water and looking for her. Except it is one, two, three seconds and Clarke’s nowhere to be seen. That’s when he sees the bloom of red, faint but there. And he blanks, dives in again, it’s so near but seems so far. He sees red and yellow, working on reflex and instinct. Paddles to shore, gasping for breath and Monty is there to pull him and Clarke in.

On dry land, he can see the wound immediately, gunshot near her shoulder. (The shot was meant for him, because he is taller and any higher and it would have been through his heart.) She is not breathing either and there's blood everywhere, trailing up the shore and dripping down. He knows this, basic first aid all guards and cadets were given.

30 chest compressions, check for breath. Stop, 2 breaths. Compressions again when suddenly she gasps and starts coughing out water. This is good right, she's awake and aware?

_Still bleeding, not so good._

Monty sits her up, checking for an exit wound and Bellamy holds her up by her arms, “What the hell, Clarke?!”

Too pale, too thin, her eyes are glassy and breathing short. Still bleeding and goddammit, they need bandages they do not have at all.

“It was worth the risk,” she says, right before she goes limp again.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I did this because dammit I wanted a fic for this. I don't think it quite turned out the way I wanted it to, especially the ending since I did plan for it to go differently. But Bellamy Blake does as he whatever the hell he wants so this is the product.
> 
> Feedback is seriously appreciated (especially because this is a completely random fic for me, I usually have a plan in place somewhat and like a proper ending before I start. This is the first time a fic has properly run away from me and gosh I am nervous about it).
> 
>  **Edit:**  
>  Ok I added in the bit when Bellamy recognises Clarke, it is not quite the same as the original and I hope it fits because when I wrote it out in word, the bit was there. But somehow it got lost when I transferred it to AO3 and well, as luck would have it, so is the original document so I had to redo it from scratch. Also disclaimer, CPR here is all product of research. I have absolutely zero experience in first aid so, it probably is inaccurate.
> 
> (I am writing or attempting to do a continuation because people want it and I do have a little drabble idea in mind from the latest promi which I am reassigning to this fic. And I certainly need to practice my writing. So here goes nothing!)


End file.
